Confesiones
by Havi-Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke invita a la chica que le gusta al cementerio antiguo de Konoha [SasuSaku]


Empezaba el día como otro cualquiera, todo era igual a otros días; iban a la escuela ninja, a sus entrenamientos con sus senseis. En los entrenamientos Sasuke no paraba de mirar a Sakura, y por eso no se concentraba.

- Sasuke, concéntrate- grito Kakashi sensei

- Vamos Sasuke, concéntrate- dijo Sakura animándolo

- Sí, lo haré- dijo Sasuke casi babeando

- Mira lo que pareces- dijo Naruto

- Cállate- dijo Sasuke

- Sepárense los dos- los retó Kakashi

Terminado el entrenamiento, cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

- Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Sasuke, dirigiéndose a Sakura

- Gracias, pero tengo que ir a otro lado- dijo Sakura

- Ah…- fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke

- Hasta mañana- dijo Sakura despidiéndose

- Hasta mañana- dijo Sasuke muy triste

Mientras dormían, Sasuke pensó en llevar a Sakura a un lugar antiguo y muy bonito. Pensó en el cementerio antiguo de Konoha.

- Hola Sakura- dijo Sasuke- ¿me quieres acompañar al cementerio antiguo?

- Bueno- dijo Sakura muy decidida

- Vamos hoy en la tarde- le dijo Sasuke

- Ya- dijo Sakura

- Te paso a buscar a las 7:00 p.m- dijo Sasuke muy feliz

A las 7:00 p.m…

- TOC!, TOC!- Sasuke tocó la puerta

- Hola- dijo Sakura, quien abrió la puerta

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Sasuke

- Andando- dijo Sakura emocionada y tomándole el brazo a Sasuke

En el cementerio…

- Esto da miedo- dijo Sakura, apretando la mano de Sasuke

- No te asustes- dijo Sasuke- están muertos

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Sasuke también tenía miedo, él quiso ir para que se llevaran mejor.

- ¿Seguimos?- preguntó Sasuke

- Avancemos- dijo Sakura

Siguieron avanzando y se encontraron con unas tumbas rotas, otras derrumbadas, otras abiertas, etc.

- Esto es tenebroso- dijo Sakura asustada

- Tienes razón- dijo Sasuke- ¿nos devolvemos?

- Mejor que nos devolvamos- dijo Sakura

Cuando salieron del cementerio, Sasuke acompañó a Sakura a su casa y luego siguió caminando a la suya.

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que ir a una misión que les encargó el Hokage al equipo 7. Tenían que ayudar en una pelea en la aldea vecina.

- ¿Están todos listos?- preguntó Kakashi sensei

- Si- respondieron todos juntos

- Entonces…, a caminar- dijo su sensei

El 1º día llegaron hasta la mitad. Allí acamparon y se quedaron hasta la mañana.

- Despierten- dijo Kakashi

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Naruto

- Las 5:00 a.m- dijo Sasuke despertando

- Caminando- dijo Kakashi

El 2º día avanzaron la mitad de la mitad del camino. Les faltaban unos Km. para llegar.

- Seguiremos caminando- dijo Kakashi sensei

- Noooo!!!!!- dijo Naruto- descansemos en este lugar

- ¿No lo oíste?- dijo Sasuke

- Naruto, hagámosle caso- dijo Sakura que ya estaba muy cansada

Mientras caminaban Sakura se iba quedando poco a poco dormida, hasta que en un momento:

- Sakura!, Sakura!- gritó el moreno- no te duermas.

- Descansemos- dijo Naruto casi dormido.

- Ya que todos están cansados a dormir- dijo su sensei

- Gracias!!!- dijo Naruto

- Descansa- dijo Sasuke acomodándola para que durmiera mejor.

Cuando todos estaban dormidos, excepto Sasuke, Sakura se despertó y se levantó.

- Sasuke, ¿por qué no duermes?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

- No tengo sueño- dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se sentó a su lado. Ella quiso mirarlo, él también quiso mirarla. Se quedaron con sus narices topando. Sasuke se inclinó un poco hacia delante al igual que Sakura. Cerraron los ojos y Sasuke sintió los labios de Sakura contra los suyos. Sakura también sintió los labios de él ejerciendo presión en los suyos.

Cuando despertaron, ya estaban Naruto y Kakashi esperándolos para seguir.

Mientras caminaban…

- Sakura…- dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Si?- pregunta Sakura

- Te quiero preguntar algo- dijo el moreno.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Sakura

Se quedaron más atrás…

- Te quería preguntar- empezó Sasuke- ¿si somos novios?

- Claro- dijo Sakura muy feliz

- Apúrense- los interrumpió el Kitsune- nos faltan 2 Km. para llegar

- Ya vamos- dijeron juntos empezando a correr.

Cuando llegaron, estaban en la mitad de la batalla. Lucharon junto al Kazekage (Gaara) y lograron proteger la aldea.

Fin


End file.
